With the progress of science and, technology, people's requirements for products are higher and higher, causing that manufacturers increasingly improve the requirement for product processing precision. A travel of a high-precision feed motion platform in the existing device is short generally, while precision of an ordinary large-travel macro motion device cannot meet actual needs. The manufacturing cost of products will be greatly increased if a special large-travel high-precision motion device is adopted. With respect to the current situation, a multidirectional motion platform, capable of integrating large-travel general-precision macro motion and high-precision small-travel micro motion so as to realize large-travel high-precision feed, is more and more popular in the industry.